


Tobio Gets Naughty With Nekoma and Fukurodani

by Volleyballfan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Car Sex, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Spanking, Top Akaashi Keiji, Top Bokuto Koutarou, Top Kozume Kenma, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volleyballfan/pseuds/Volleyballfan
Summary: Multiple one shots of Tobio getting naughty with Nekoma and Fukurodani.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kageyama Tobio, Bokuto Koutarou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Kozume Kenma, Kageyama Tobio/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 38





	1. KenKage: My Naughty Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma is streaming when he notices his boyfriend keeps fidgeting off screen. When he finishes his streaming, he hunts down his boyfriend. When he finds Tobio, he gives his naughty kitten a night to remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Kenma is in the middle of streaming when he hears the bed squeaks. He glances behind him and see Tobio fidgeting on the bed. Kenma gives him a look which means to quiet down. Tobio just pouts and stops fidgeting for a minute. Kenma looks back at his computer and goes back to playing his hand a couple minutes later, the bed squeaks again and Tobio walks out of the room to go somewhere else. Kenma quickly finishes his game and he shuts down his computer and hunts down his kitten. It doesn't take long to find Tobio, who's laying on the couch playing with his body. 

"Now kitten, I never told you could touch yourself, now did I?" Kenma asks as he walks over to Tobio. 

Tobio freezes and looks up at his boyfriend. 

"Sorry Ken, but I got really horny," Tobio says with a pout. 

"Hmm, guess I let you off the hook tonight, so how about now we go upstairs so I can make you feel good," Kenma suggests as he pulls Tobio up and off the couch. 

Kenma takes Tobio to their room and have Tobio lay on the bed as he get the soft dark blue rope from the drawer. He turns around and smirks at his boyfriend who removed his shirt and has his arms above his head. 

"Good boy," Kenma says grabbing a tie to blindfold Tobio with. 

He returns to the bed and ties Tobio's hands to the bed. Once he finishes with that he leans down and kisses Tobio before leaning back up and tying the tie around Tobio's eyes. Kenma settles between Tobio's legs and pulls off Tobio's pants and boxers and throws them somewhere behind him. He grips Tobio's member and starts pumping it till he's hard. 

"You have a beautiful body kitten, all mine and all mine to destroy," Kenma says as he lifts one of Tobio's legs over his shoulder. 

Tobio let out a small moan and grips the rope. Kenma smiles and kisses Tobio's leg before gently biting it. Kenma pulls away and lays the leg back down against the bed and lays down on the bed as well. 

"What should I do with you?" Kenma asks in a teasing voice.

"Should I make you cum with just my fingers and mouth, then unbind you so you can feel and see me fuck you till you're a crying mess and when you don't know your own name? Or should I just shove a vibrator up you ass till you're sobbing and begging for a release?" Kenma asks playfully knowing very well that Tobio will pick the first option. 

Kenma smirks when Tobio moans when he smacks his thigh. 

"Answer me Kitten, which option do you want?" Kenma asks in a more dominate voice. 

Tobio whimpers once again before he answers. 

"The first option sir," Tobio says with a small whimper. 

Kenma smiles and decides to tease Tobio a little more. 

"Will do kitten but first I gonna make you cum with just my hand," Kenma says as he starts pumping Tobio. 

Tobio moans and starts to shake in pleasure as he feels is orgasm quickly approaching. Kenma takes notice and decides to let Tobio get his realease. He picks up his pace as his other hand plays with his balls. Tobio arches his back off the bed and comes hard all over Kenma's hand and with a shout. Kenma coaxes him back to the bed before cleaning his hand off. 

"Think you can come two more times?" Kenma asks. 

"Y-yes S-sir," Tobio says breathless. 

Kenma lays back on the bed and throws the younger boy legs over his shoulders. He licks the rim which causes Tobio to let out a whimper. Kenma gives in and sucks on the rim as his hands rubs Tobio's muscular thighs. Tobio moans and whines and begs for more. Kenma once again gives in and shoves two fingers in alongside his tongue. Tobio shouts again and grinds back against Kenma. Kenma removes his tongue and adds another finger into Tobio. Kenma located Tobio's prostate and starts abusing the spot till Tobio comes once again. Kenma licks Tobio clean before crawling up his body and kisses Tobio. He shoves his tongue into Tobio's mouth. Tobio sucks on Kenma's tongue and Kenma let him play with his tongue for a couple of minutes. When the break the kiss, Kenma untie Tobio's wrists and rubs his thumbs over them before moving down and removing his blindfold. Kenma looks down at his kitten and see he's already looks wrecked. His eyes are red and puffy, he has tears running down his cheeks, and his lips are swollen from the kissing. 

"Ready for the real fun?" Kenma asks with a smirk. 

"Yes sir," Tobio says as he rests his hands on Kenma's shoulders. 

Kenma kisses Tobio once more before throwing Tobio's legs over his shoulder. Kenma looks at the younger boy and see him gripping the sheets and the pillow his head is on. They smile at each other before Kenma lines up to his entrance and slowly slides all the way in. Tobio let out a lot of whimpers, moans, and "sir," which makes Kenma let out a moan himself. Once Tobio adjust to Kenma's size, Kenma pulls almost all the way out before slamming all the way in. He hits Tobio's prostate dead on which Tobio screams at and arch his back. 

"Right there!" Tobio yells loudly. 

Kenma is happy they have no neighbors with how loud Tobio always get in bed. Kenma smirks and starts abusing that spot to pull out more screams that are music to his ears. 

"Fuck baby, you feel so fucking good wrapped around me, can't wait till I have my cum buried deep inside of you," Kenma says as he grips Tobio's legs tighter. 

Tobio tightens around Kenma and come with a loud scream and have Kenma coming deep inside of him. When Tobio comes back to his senses, Kenma is sitting beside him running his hand through Tobio's hair. 

"Here, drink this," Kenma says grabbing the water from the table. 

"Thank you," Tobio says as he sits up. 

Kenma helps Tobio drink the water before laying down and pulling Tobio to his chest. They lay in silence before Tobio breaks the silence. 

"Tomorrow practice is gonna be interesting since I'm gonna be sore," Tobio says smiling. 

"Yeah I know but it was all worth it," Kenma says kissing Tobio's head. 

Tobio hums in response and slowly falls asleep in his boyfriend's arms with his boyfriend right behind him. 


	2. KuroKage: Dominance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone in Nekoma knows that Tetsurou is very dominant. Like everyone knows that Tobio is very submissive, and that he's dating Tetsurou. But Tetsurou knows how to handle his sub, and what Tobio likes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

No sooner Tetsurou and Tobio got home from practice, Tetsurou takes Tobio upstairs and tied him to the bed. He proceeds to put a blindfold on Tobio as well. Tetsurou sits back on his knees and stares down at his sub. 

"You look so beautiful tied up Tobs," Tetsurou says running his hands up and down Tobio's thighs. 

"Master," Tobio says breathless. 

"Hmm, what do you want angel?" Tetsurou asks with a smirk. 

"Anything, I want whatever you give me," Tobio says before biting his bottom lip. 

"Is that so, so you'll let me make you come multiple times then," Tetsurou says as he gets off the bed. 

He glances over his shoulder just in time to seen Tobio shiver. 

"Please master," Tobio says. 

Tetsurou smirks and go to the dresser to grabs a vibrator. He goes back to the bed and lays the vibrator by Tobio's legs. Tetsurou leans over Tobio and kisses Tobio which Tobio immediately kisses back. Tetsurou breaks the kiss when they needed oxygen and starts sucking and kissing down Tobio's neck to his nipples. Tobio keeps letting out moans and rests his legs against Tetsurou's sides. 

"Think I can make you come with me just sucking and playing with you cute nipples?" Tetsurou asks as he flicks one. 

"Yes Master," Tobio says through a moan.

Tetsurou smirks and leans down and takes a nipple into his mouth. Tobio gasps when Tetsurou starts sucking on his left nipple harshly. 

"Master," Tobio moans as he arch his back. 

Tetsurou starts to play with the other one and bites the one in his mouth. Tobio screams and grinds against Tetsurou's stomach. 

"Master, don't stop, I'm close," Tobio whines. 

Tetsurou looks up at him and see Tobio is slowly falling apart under him. Tetsurou closes his eyes and switch nipples. Tobio continues to whine and grind against Tetsurou as Tetsurou continues to bite and suck on Tobio's nipple as he plays with the other one. Tobio comes with a loud scream and continues to grind against Tetsurou as he ride out his orgasm. Meanwhile Tetsurou stops messing with Tobio's nipples and let Tobio ride out his orgasm. Once Tobio melts onto the sheets, Tetsurou kisses him before kissing down his body. He kisses the head of Tobio's dick which makes Tobio shivers and whine. 

"Words baby," Tetsurou says.

"Milk," Tobio says. 

"Such a good boy," Tetsurou says kissing Tobio's thigh. 

Tobio shivers again and pulls against the ropes. Tetsurou smirks again before leaning fowards and lap against Tobio's rim. Tobio grinds against Tetsurou face so Tetsurou wraps his arms around Tobio's thighs and hold him down. Tobio whines so Tetsurou hits his thigh hard enough to leave a handprint. 

"Be a good boy baby," Tetsurou says before he starts eating Tobio out. 

Tobio whines and arches his back and let out loud moans. 

"Daddy, please put it in me," Tobio says through tears. 

Tetsurou pulls away and leans over Tobio's body. 

"Words baby," Tetsurou says. 

"M-milk," Tobio sobs. 

Tetsurou unties Tobio and take the blindfold off. 

"Why are you sobbing then?" Tetsurou asks kissing away Tobio's tears. 

"I wanna touch you," Tobio say as he runs his hands through Tetsurou's hair. 

"You rubbed your wrists raw didn't you," Tetsurou says knowing for well that Tobio did. 

Tobio nods his head so Tetsurou takes Tobio's wrists and kisses them. 

"Now can I go back to eating you out, and then I'll fuck your tight ass," Tetsurou says. 

"I would love that," Tobio says smiling. 

Tetsurou smiles back and kisses Tobio's forehead before going back between Tobio's legs. Tobio runs his hand by through Tetsurou's hair and grip it. Tetsurou smiled before he starts eating Tobio out. Tobio let out loud moans and pulls Tetsurou's hair harder. 

"Master you're making me feel so good," Tobio moans. 

Soon Tobio comes again and Tetsurou helps Tobio ride out his orgasm. Tetsurou pulls away and gently lay against Tobio. 

"Think you can come one more time?" Tetsurou asks kissing Tobio's lips. 

"Yes master," Tobio says with a smile. 

Tetsurou smiles back and he feels Tobio's hand run down his body to his dick and starts pumping it.

"Fuck kitten," Tetsurou says as he rest his head against Tobio's forehead. 

Tobio bites his lip and lines up Tetsurou's dick to his entrance. Tetsurou grabs Tobio's thigh and spread them before slamming all the way into Tobio. Tobio screams in pleasure and digs his nails into Tetsurou's back. 

"Fuck kitten," Tetsurou groans as he brings Tobio into a kiss. 

Tetsurou sets a rough pace which makes Tobio moans into the kiss. They break the kiss and Tetsurou rests his forehead against Tobio's forehead. 

"I love you so fucking much kitten," Tetsurou says as he pistion in and out of Tobio. 

"I love you too," Tobio says breathless. 

Tetsurou leans up and puts one of Tobio's legs over his shoulder. Tobio screams when Tetsurou finds his prostate. Tetsurou starts aiming for that spot. 

"Fuck baby you're tightening around to nicely," Tetsurou says biting Tobio's thigh. 

"I'm close daddy," Tobio says through moans. 

"Me too kitten," Tetsurou says. 

Tetsurou grips Tobio's member and starts jerking him off to his pace. 

"I'm, I'm cumming master," Tobio says as he throws his head back against the pillows. 

Tobio comes all over Tetsurou's hand and tightens tightly around Tetsurou. Tetsurou let out a growl and cums deep inside of Tobio. They ride out their orgasms before Tetsurou pulls out. He leans down and kisses Tobio. 

"I'll be right back," Tetsurou says climbing out of the bed. 

He starts a bath before he gently picks up a comatose Tobio and cleans them up. He dresses Tobio and carries him back to the room after he get himself changed. He places Tobio down on the couch and changes the sheets before laying Tobio down onto the bed. Tetsurou sits up but Tobio grips his wrist and whines. 

"Master stay with me," Tobio says. 

"I am, I'm just grabbing the water," Tetsurou says with a smile. 

Tetsurou helps Tobio drink the water before climbing into bed and pulls Tobio to his chest. Soon they both fall into a peace sleep in each other's arms. 


End file.
